A Very Sasuke Day
by Kawaiinekobunny
Summary: Many years have passed since Itachi butchered the Uchiha clan, but Sasuke's mental scars remain. How will he manage to put up with Naruto's idiocy as well as his severe trauma? Delve into the psyche of Sasuke for a day in this psychological take on the Naruto series!


It was a sunny day… a warm day, just like any other. But it WASN'T just any other day, it was… THAT day. The day my world turned on its head. The day my family was slaughtered by the one I looked up to the most… my brother.

My room was dark, but not as dark as my soul: NOTHING is as dark as my soul. I sat in bed, brooding. When suddenly the door burst open, it was Naturo… that moron. I hate his guts… I hate everyone in the world.  
"Sasuke-kun!" He yelled at me in his stupid voice, that moronic voice.  
"The village is under attack by a giant hen! You must rescue us!"  
Blah! It was always problems with him, always problems with THEM. They were not like me, they don't know what I've been through, they're different. I sighed in a cool manner, and rose from my bed. Even though I hated them, hated ALL of them, I had to protect the village, it was my right, my DUTY, to show this giant hen that there is nowhere in the Hidden Leaf Village to hide! I went to my dresser and took out my ninja stars, shurikens, as one could call them. They were dark, and cold to the touch, it felt good. The coldness felt GOOD. It felt good that my possessions, my shurikens, were as dark and cold as myself. They understood. They understood my SUFFERING. I picked them up and hid them in my pockets.  
"Hurry up, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto nagged behind me.  
"I am ready, lead me to the giant hen." I muttered darkly to the idiot in front of me. That he would even enter my house without permission, as if we were EQUALS, was insulting. He was a nobody, whereas I was the most talented ninja in all of Hidden Leaf, I was a prodigy, the best of the best, and still I was teamed up with Naruto. Naruto, who was nothing but a nobody, a LOSER, a FOOL. Clearly, there had been a mishap with the squad selections. I followed Naruto as he ran out of my home and lead me to the town square. To my disappointment, there weren't any giant hens in the town square. Rather, the town had gathered up to congratulate me on my "big day".  
"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" The filth yelled at me, as if they had any right to celebrate my birthday, as if I WANTED to celebrate my birthday. The rabble gathered up in a line and showered me with their worthless offerings, no doubt garbage they had found in their ninja-garage. I generously accepted their tribute with cool nods and grunts, and kept the charade going until they finally decided to leave me alone. Naruto, however, did not see fit to stop pestering me.  
"Wow, Sasuke-kun, what a haul! Do you want help to carry it all home?" He asked me in his usual, annoying demeanor.  
"Did I ask for your help, you incompetent ape!?" I pleasantly responded, regardless of my sheer disgust with him.  
"Well… I guess you didn't. I guess we'll talk later, then! Happy birthday!" He finally wandered off, he finally took the hint. It took me several rounds to get my new-found trash indoors; I ended up dumping it all in my small cottage outside the house. My day was completely ruined, this day, which was already a day of ruins: the ruins of my family.

I went inside my dark and welcoming house with a sigh, and put my shurikens back into the dresser. I had truly hoped there would have been a giant hen to kill, but of course not. It never goes the way I want it to. The entire world is against me, I know this. I once again went back to the dresser and pulled out my friends, my only friends. I sat down in bed with them clutched in my hands. These shurikens, these ninja stars; these friends who understand me. I grabbed them and began cutting, warming my friends, letting them taste my blood. The cold sensation as they tore open my flesh felt incredible, I wanted them more and more. They tore deeper and deeper inside of me as I let out wicked moans of pleasure. Blood danced around my friends as they worked, engulfing them in the beautiful color of anguish. The joy that filled my entire being was beyond indescribable, this joy that my friends had given me… When the final serge of ecstasy hit my body I collapsed on the bed with a relieved sigh. This day hadn't been a waste after all.


End file.
